


On Your Knees

by Interkos



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Demons, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, One Shot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teratophilia, Trans Inclusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interkos/pseuds/Interkos
Summary: Your demon lover orders you around, has his way with you, and then gives you a nice bath





	On Your Knees

“Get on your knees.” he says, and you hit the floor with a dull slap almost before he can finish talking. His soft laugh leaves you red in the face with embarrassment, but you’re so hard you can barely bring yourself to care anymore. He shifts in his seat, hands tracing the sculpted arms of this throne, and you feel his boot at your crotch, pressing down onto your sex.  
“Have you been thinking of me, darling?” he purrs, and a whimper escapes your throat. You press your lips together, but he pushes his foot harder against you, and you gasp.  
“I asked you a question.” The tone of his voice has shifted, and your head dips down between your shoulders.  
“Yes.”

He presses down harder, making you whimper again.

“Yes who?”  
“Y-yes sir.”

He pulls his boot away, a soft smile returning to his face. You’re looking at him through your hair, careful to keep your face downturned. His red eyes stare right back into yours, and you quickly look away as you feel your insides twisting up. The golden jewlery on his horns jingles quietly as he reaches forward and puts a finger under your chin, lifting it up gently and forcing you to look at him.  
“Have you been a good boy today? Do you think you deserve a treat?”  
“I am only deserving of what you wish to give me, sir.”

He smiles again, wider, and leans back into his throne, his fingers trailing along your jaw, leaving a tingling sensation as they go.

“You learn quickly, boy.” He praises, and you feel your dick twitch. “Why don’t you help your master with his belt?”

You swallow thickly as your hands go to his waist, pushing his lavish cloak out of the way so you can gain access. You fumble quickly with his belt, but his big black hands close over yours, stopping you. It’s then that you realise you’re shaking. Not with fear, but with febrile need.

“Slow down, boy, before you tear my clothes.”

You apologise, trying again, this time with more measured movements, focusing on the task. You feel his hand in your hair as you finish unclasping his belt, and you close your eyes, shivering under his touch. His claws are grazing you scalp, sending shivers down your spine, and you’re losing your breath.

“The buttons, now.”

You obey, careful not to fumble with any of those. Slowly, you reveal his cock, thick and red and partly hard, and you feel your mouth watering. His fingers leave your hair and find your mouth, sliding in and resting on your tongue.  
“Will you be good, boy? Will you take me like I know you can?”

You nod, pushing forward and burying his fingers up to the knuckles in your throat, choking around them but determined to show your master you deserve his cock. A surprised expression flashes over his face, and you try your best not to grin. Your master wouldn’t like an arrogant boy. His fingers leave your mouth and you pant, mourning the loss. He wipes the slobber from your chin and uses it to stroke his length, leaving it glistening and wet, looking like a prize to be won.

“Well, don’t leave me waiting.” he growls, shifting forward in his seat and spreading his legs. You bring your hands up to touch him but he grabs your wrists and pins them to the arms of his throne.

“No hands.”

You bite back a curse as his sharp eyes dig into you, shuffling closer so you can reach him better. It’s difficult at first, and you earn yourself a few threats as your teeth graze the head of his cock, but you manage to get him into your mouth. He’s looking down at you with those eyes of his as you bob up and down, and your face feels flushed. You can feel him growing as you suck, and soon your jaw is wide open, straining to fit him inside.

“What a good slut you are,” he murmurs sweetly, his breath ragged. “Take it all, boy. To the hilt. And don’t you dare gag.”

You sob around his dick before resigning yourself to the task, closing your eyes tight and opening your throat as wide as you can as you sink down, feeling his length fill up your mouth, and then your throat. You cough around it, and suddenly your wrists are free and there are hands on the back of your head, holding you down as the demon fucks into your throat, barely moving but hitting against the back of your throat with every thrust. He lets you come up for air when tears spring to your eyes, and you hack and cough and pant, trying to get your breath back. He squeezes a hand the bottom of his cock, grinning down at you.

“Good boy.” he says, stroking himself. You melt under the praise, leaning your hot face against his thigh. He invited you up onto his lap, and you go eagerly, holding onto his shoulders for support.

“I think you’ve earned yourself a treat.” he says, and you laugh softly, overwhelmed.

“I’m happy to please, sir.”

He runs a clawed hand through your hair, and you lean into his touch, shaking with pleasure. His other hand disappears out of your sight and then finds your hole, now covered in slick. You rest your head on his shoulder as he rubs around your hole, massaging the oil into you. When he pushes a finger in, you pull back, and he pauses, waiting for you to adjust.

“Fuck yourself on my hand.” he orders, but his voice is soft and kind. You obey, pushing back onto his finger, moaning softly as it slips easily in and out of you. Before long, he’s pushing in a second one, and you let him, trying to stay as relaxed at possible. When he starts curling his fingers, you clutch onto his shoulder, your mind shot as he pushes against that sweet spot over and over again. When he stops moving, you continue for him, your thighs straining as you grind against him.

“More.” you whisper. You yelp as he pulls his fingers out and cracks his hand against your ass.

“You don’t order me around.”

You babble an apology, but he spanks you again, making you dig your nails into his shoulder. He curses and you suddenly find yourself lifted up into the air and draped over his knee, head dangling down near the floor. His hand connects again, and you yelp as the vibrations go straight to your dick. He tries to make you count the strikes, but you can’t speak, too lost in the sharp pain and pleasure, and he loses patience and shoves three fingers back into you, fingering you rough and fast as you cry out and drool onto the floor. You know he’ll make you clean that up later. You come just like that, the image of him pushing your face down into your own fluids too much to handle, adding to the mess by his feet.

You’re lifted again as he stands, and then your head is leaning against the warm seat of the throne, the arm digging into your stomach, your ass up in the air. You hear him line up behind you, and you barely have time to register the feeling of his hand on your hip before he’s pushing his cock into you, stretching you around it. You moan into the wood but he doesn’t slow down, thrusting in and out quick and hard, his balls slapping against you. You cry out with every thrust, and he smacks your ass again, grabbing you hard enough to leave bruises, fucking harder into you. You come again, and again, and again around his cock, losing yourself more and more each time, only aware of you and him and his cock. God, his cock. You hear a string of curses and there’s a moment before you realize you’re the one speaking them, babbling as the pleasure dips into pain, and then back again. He twists your arm back to grab onto it, and you couldn’t resist him even if you wanted to. Your limbs feel like jello, and he’s huge and strong and more powerful than anyone you’ve ever met. By the time he finishes, splattering your back and face with cum, you don’t know if you’ll even be able to stand on your own. When he lets your arm go, it thumps down onto the throne next to you.

You’re like a rag doll when he picks you up in his arms, carrying you over to the large tub he had prepared just for this. You both sink into the warm water, and he cradles you in his lap, brushing your hair out of your face.

“You did so good, darling.” he says. His voice is sweet and full of love and you can’t help the tears that stream out of the corners of your tired eyes. He wipes them away and runs his hand through your hair again, so soft and gentle. You listen to the tinkling of the water mixed in with the sounds of his jewellery as he leans in and kisses you tenderly on the cheek. Your eyes are closed, but you can smell the soap when he brings it out, and you lay limp as he foams it up against your skin, working it into your shoulders, then your neck, then your hair, careful not to get it into your eyes. He rinses it off with a cup, and you sigh into it, feeling the suds slide off and leave you clean and soft and fresh. You open your eyes slowly, and he’s looking down at you, the corners of his eyes pinched in a loving smile.

“Hello, there, sweetheart.” he murmurs, stroking your cheek. You smile back up at him.

“Hey.”


End file.
